


Pain of This Slow Burn

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burns, Car Sex, M/M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes the pain; <i>this</i> pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of This Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> Just an off-the-cuff thing I wrote when I saw a friend of Meg's mention Stiles and Isaac having sex in/on/around Stiles' Jeep. And I couldn't get the image of Stiles having grille burn out of my head. 
> 
> Title from _Walk Away_ by Christina Aguilera. I can finally use it to title a fic.

Stiles only wanted a pint of ice cream, but what he wound up with was his pants tugged down to his knees, fingers leaving bruises on his hips, and Isaac fucking him so hard he’s starting to get grille burn.

“ _Ow_ , fuck!” Stiles cries out, looking over his shoulder. “My thighs—”

"Shut _up_ , Stiles,” Isaac leans in kissing him, hips slapping loudly against Stiles’ ass.

"But it _hurts_ — oh, _fuck_ , right there.”

Isaac backs off, slowing his rhythm down, making sure he hits that spot for Stiles, now.

"There?" Isaac whispers in Stiles’ ear, tongue flicking out to taste his sweaty skin.

Stiles nods frantically, muttering, “Yeah, yeah” over and over.

They’ve been at it for a good twenty minutes, and Isaac can smell a thicker scent of arousal coming off Stiles. Isaac reaches down grabbing Stiles’ cock, squeezing.

"Not yet," Isaac says.

“ _Isaac_ ,” Stiles whines, nails screeching down the hood of the Jeep.

Isaac grips Stiles’ chin, mouth demanding a kiss, and the angle can’t allow for a deeper kiss, but Isaac just needs to taste. Needs to feel the wet slide of Stiles’ tongue on his.

But now Isaac is panting open-mouthed against Stiles’ cheek while Stiles keeps a grip on the back of Isaac’s neck.

"Let me," Stiles pleads. "Please…"

Isaac still has a firm grip on Stiles’ cock, stroking once, and then twice, and then Stiles is coming all over Isaac’s hand and the front of his Jeep. With one last deep push Isaac grunt-growls, teeth biting down gently on Stiles’ shoulder, cock slipping out of Stiles’ ass only to slide two fingers in, keeping his come inside Stiles.

Stiles just stands there panting, leaning over to rest on the hood, rocking down on Isaac’s fingers. Isaac slowly pulls them back out, thumb rubbing along Stiles’ reddened hole.

"Are you hurt?" Isaac asks, concerned.

"What?" Stiles looks over his shoulder. "Oh, no. I’m fine, just, burned my thighs."

Isaac turns Stiles around, and he’s right, gazing at the bright red lines burned on Stiles’ thighs. Isaac starts pulling his pants back up, Stiles doing the same, both of them glancing at one another not saying a word.

"I can… take away the pain."

Stiles steps forward, hands on Isaac’s face pulling him close for a kiss, a deeper one this time if the sweep of his tongue in Isaac’s mouth is in indication. Isaac parts his mouth to gain a little control as well, thumbnail digging in the soft flesh under Stiles’ chin.

"No," Stiles smiles. "I like the pain. _This_ pain.”

Isaac kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here; I really want to write more of this pairing, and something a lot longer.
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
